Element
by Javaholic411
Summary: The newest xmen used to have the perfect life, but an accident changed all that....3 years later he doesn't care about anyone or anything....But just one simple phone call could turn his life in to a living hell


Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Marvel Studios and the WB do!  
  
* *-thinking/thoughts  
---- Scene change  
( )- Authors notes (that's me!)  
  
Element  
Chapter 1: You're Going  
By  
Javaholic  
  
  
Rogue lit a cigarette as she walked down the street towards the X mansion. It was a long ways away from Bayville high, but she didn't mind. Scott offered her a ride with the other Xmen but she refused. She said she would rather walk. But that really wasn't the reason. She didn't really feel comfortable with the other Xmen except Scott. ever since the class field trip, she felt comfortable with Scott. She walked to a corner store and bought a pack of cigarettes, since she was all out except the one that was hanging from her lips. The cops didn't really care about selling cigarettes to underage kids, all they cared about was eating doughnuts and giving speeding tickets. She walked out of the store and passed the new club called club Aquarium. it was opening that Saturday night. she peeked though the window and saw that the walls were really fish tanks! they had thousands of tropical fish in them. *Wow* she thought. It usually took her 20 mins to get to the mansion, but since she took a little detour she arrived at the front door at 3:40 pm. when she opened the door every one looked at her, except for Scott.  
"You're late" Scott said not even bothering to look up from his math homework.  
"Sorry, I went to check out the new club" Rogue replied as she went to the fridge to and grabbed a soda.  
"Next time tell us where you are going," Jean said with a serious look on her face," we were getting worried about you"  
"okay" Rogue said. She looked around the room and saw Evan and Kurt and, amazingly, Kitty playing Super Smash Brothers. Kitty was yelling at both of them to distract them so she could win. She saw Jean and Scott doing what they always did on a Friday after school, if they didn't have plans. Homework. Rogue didn't bother to do any HW. she already knew her grades sucked and doing HW wouldn't help them. *don't look like it* rogue thought as she headed upstairs to her room. When she opened the door she threw her bag in the corner, flopped on her bed, grabbed a magazine, and cranked her music.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay... right....here... 10 am...all right so you then...bye..." The Prof. said and hung up the phone. *Ororo....* the Prof. said with his telekinetic powers * we need to talk* Ororo came in to the room where he keep Cerebro.  
"What is it Prof.?" Ororo asked  
"Tomorrow morning a new mutant is coming to live with us. We need to get a room ready for him and a suit." the Prof. said as he wheeled him self out of the room and in to the elevator made especially for him.( I know that sounds weird but how is he supposed to get us the stairs in a wheelchair?)   
"Well there's an empty room right next to Rogue's and we could make his suit pretty fast with his measurements" Ororo said and led the Prof. to the empty room. They knew they were getting close because they could hear Rogue's bass pounding through the walls. As they passed Rogue's room, Ororo started to laugh.  
"I really feel bad for this child," Ororo said," he had better like Extremely loud music, because that's all he's gonna hear from now on!" They both laughed and entered the empty room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Every one was eating dinner courtesy of Jean and Kitty. They were having spaghetti with sauce, salad, garlic bread and choco cake for desert.(mmmm.... doesn't it make you hungry?)  
"I have good news for you xmen," the Prof. said after finishing the last of his water,"Tomorrow we are having a new mutant coming to live with us. His name is Wesley Collins and he is 16."  
"Is he cute?" Kitty asked hopefully. She didn't see the hurt look on Kurt's face when she said that.  
"I don't know... you'll have to find out when he comes tomorrow" the Prof. said.  
"What time is he arriving?" Scott asked and took a bite of salad. Kurt and Kitty were to busy fighting over the salad dressing, to hear Scott's question.  
"He is arriving at 10 am, so you'll need to get up at 9" the Prof. said  
"What's this guy's history? " Rogue asked. Everybody was shocked to hear Rogue actually have interest in the new mutant, because she never did before.   
"Honestly.... I don't know. all I know is that he has extrodenary powers and his parents died in a car accident two years ago. he's been living with his uncle ever since." the Prof. said and went back to his dinner.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After dinner, the xmen sat down to watch movie. It was Scott's turn to pick the movie they were going to see.  
"I pick.... Mission Impossible 2" Scott said and yanked the DVD off the shelf.  
"Again?!?!" all of the girls said in unison.  
"We just saw that movie last Saturday!" Jean protested to Scott.  
"I know. Can't you pick something else?" Kitty whined.  
"Nope! This is what I picked. This is a kick ass movie and if you guys don't wanna watch it, then you don't have to." Scott said getting a little annoyed.   
"Fine! we're gone!" Jean replied, turned on her heel and left in a huff. Rogue and Kitty were right behind her. Kitty turned back to Scott and stuck out her tongue. Scott just shrugged his shoulders and put the DVD in.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wesley Collins was very mad and very pissed off. "Damn It!" Wesley said and slammed his bedroom door. He went over to his sleeping bag, laid down and flipped on his boom box. He went to CD mode and pressed play. He put his hands behind his head and just stared at the ceiling as his boom box played Linkin Park. Wesley hated his name. It sounded to snotty to him. He told everyone to call him Wes, and so they did. He thought about the fight him and his Uncle had at dinner.   
~FLASHBACK~  
U: YOU'RE GOING! AND THAT'S FINAL!   
W: But-  
U: No but's Wes! You can't get out of it! You are going tomorrow!  
W: Fine! I'll go! but don't expect me to nice to them!  
~END FLASHBACK~  
Wes's room was bare. All his stuff was packed and in the U-haul out front. The only things that were left was a sleeping bag, an alarm clock and his boom box. He had known about moving for weeks. He thought that he could get out of it, but it was no use. He didn't want to go in the first place. *I'm not going to a place for Freaks! even if they are like me, mutants, I still aint gonna be nice to them. 'Xavier school for the gifted' what the hell kinda name is Xavier!* His thoughts were interrupted by his eyelids beginning to fall. Soon he was fast asleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Xmen, you need to get to bed. remember we have a new mutant coming tomorrow." the prof. said to Scott, Kurt, and Evan. he contacted Jean, Rogue and Kitty telepathically and gave them the same message.  
"Aww... but the movie isn't over yet! can't we just finish it tonight?" Evan asked with the saddest puppy eyes he could make. The prof. sighed.  
"I'm sorry Evan but you need to get to bed" Ororo said to her nephew.  
"But Auntie O-"  
"No but's Evan, go to bed" Ororo said with a stern look on her face that meant that she wasn't kidding.  
"Ok, Ok I'm going" Evan said and headed upstairs to his room. Kurt was right behind him. He didn't dare to say anything to Ororo.  
"You to Scott" the prof. said as he wheeled him self out of the living room and headed to his bedroom.  
"K Prof. good night," Scott replied" Good night Ororo" Scott headed upstairs.  
"good night Scott" Ororo said to the leader of the xmen. Ororo flipped off the light, just as she left the room. *Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day* she thought to her self and headed to her room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 B Continued....  
Didja like it? Didja? Didja? Just send me your comments/suggestions/Flames!  
Sorry 'bout the spelling mistakes. I hate spelling!  
the second part will be up as soon as i have some free time to write it. so be patient.  
Thanx!  
I'm Ghost!  



End file.
